Harry Potter and the Will to Go On
by ginny4good
Summary: This is my version of book seven, I will take it through the final battle and postHogwarts. I ship HG and RH, the rating is for later chapters. This does contain some HBP spoilers.


Harry Potter and the Will to Go On

Chapter 1: Train Ride Home

Just after Dumbledore's funeral Harry Potter split up with the love of his life Ginny Weasley. They had only been going out for a couple of months when this all happened, but he did it to protect her he always reasoned. As long as she was nowhere near him, she would be safe. But he was wrong, and Ginny knew this. From that day she swore that she would somehow get him to come back to her and she then would not let her go.

Harry was supposed to go back to the Dursley's for a few weeks and knew that this would be his last trip there. They were his horrible aunt and uncle, they took him in when he was a child and treated him as though he were worse than dirt. Only this time he was not going alone. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his best friends, would be joining him this time around. They all decided that after everything that happened with Dumbledore they had to stop the war, and defeat Voldomort for good, even if that meant not going back to school.

On the train ride home it was dismal no one was wanting to talk everyone was just trying to be themselves. But to no avail. The usual happy go lucky crowds were even down, and there was no Malfoy to drive anyone crazy with the usual _I'm better than you because I'm a pureblood speech._ No everyone was down in the dumps now.

Harry had been staring out the window as they passed over the hills, oblivious to the fact that his two best friends finally saw what everyone saw for years and were now together attached at the lips. No, he just sat their staring and thinking till he finally feel asleep.

_"Harry… Harry…" a voice from the past, he could almost pick it out but it was faint.  
"Harry, I know you are there answer me already, you know who this is just use your head." Now he knew who is, his godfather Sirius Black. He died at the end of Harry's 5th year and he still blamed himself for the entire incident. "Now wake UP!"_

"Sirius? Is that you?" He was sure that if it was he knew that he would be dead, or at least right now he wished he were. So far in his life he had no choice in what happened he just had to do what he was destined to do, even if that meant not living.

"Yes Harry it's me. Now I don't have much time so I'll get straight to the point. You are dreaming right now but I was able to get here from the sprit realm. Everyone wants me to tell you they said Hi and they don't want to see you on this side for a very long time. Next, Dumbledore sends his kind regards and wants me to inform you that under no circumstances are you to blame yourself for his death, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!

" He also wanted me to tell you something that you will hate not ever knowing before now but you have to know before you wake up, and that is you are his great, great, grandson. On your fathers side of course. Now if you don't believe me ask Hermione to look it up for you, we all know she can, after all she is the smartest witch of her age. Now being his grandson comes with some perks, you will find this out again in a few days at the reading of his will, but you are the sole heir, meaning you will be the richest wizard alive, and the most powerful, you will inherit all of the Dumbledore family magic. You will come into your full powers when you wake from this dream, just don't be to hasty to try them out you will need to learn to control them and the only way to do that is through love, meaning get your head out of your ass and look at Ginny. I will guarantee you that she will not be used against you and that you need to take her with you everywhere you go. Being over here you can see the future so start showing her you love her."

He finally stopped and paused, Harry now being able to see him and just how happy he was. He smiled before starting again, "Harry, I know that this is a lot to handle but you need all three of your friends to finish this war, it is going to take all of you to do it not just you alone anymore. I can guarantee you that they will all live, but that is the most that I can say. Dumbledore wants you to move headquarters to Godric's Hollow, we rebuilt the house, you will find all your parents stuff has been restored there for you, next since you will not be able to use your wand in the battle against Voldemort you are to use your fathers, by his request of course, and your mother would like you to give hers to Ginny. You will need them both to do Mr. Moldy Shorts in.

"Next, you are to become the new leader of the Order of Phoenix, everyone will understand shortly, make sure you always have fun, but never to much. We all love you Harry. Very much, oh and if you don't think I mean everything I am saying here, when you wake up Fawkes will be there waiting for you with a letter explaining all of this again, please look after him for your grandfather, please tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley thank you from your parents and I for taking you in and let them know to go home tonight. Percy will be there waiting to make amends finally, I know it has taken some time but the only thing he has done wrong was turn from his family in their time of need. Now I must really go, take care Harry. Goodbye." And with that he was gone.

Harry was still contemplating everything that was happening when he suddenly felt a massive power surge and heard someone screaming and he finally woke up.

"HARRY!" Everyone on the compartment was yelling out his name as he lifted from his seat and started glowing. A bright light almost as bright as the sun shown around him and he was floating. No one could understand what was going on they all thought that he was just asleep when the glow finally faded and he drifted to a place where he was standing awake for the first time in the last hour.

He looked at the faces of everyone and realized that something was bugging them; Ginny was just staring at him with tears in her eyes when another bright light and a popping sound flooded the room. Fawkes was they're sitting on Harry's shoulder not going anywhere.

He realized then that he did not dream but was actually talking to Sirius, when Hermione finally spoke up for everyone in the compartment.

"Harry what happened? You were sleeping against the window and then you were floating… that is not supposed to happen."

"I was not dreaming, more talking to an old friend." He started to explain what Sirius told him with vague details he did not want to tell everyone what happened just yet. He just told them that he talked to Sirius and that he was granted extreme power. He also said that he was told to pull his head out of his ass. As he said this last part he went over to Ginny and took her in his arms and looked at her. "Ginny, I'm sorry I have been such an ass to you, I did not realizes just how much you meant to me and how much I was hurting you. You need to know that I love you with all my heart and that I will never let you go. Can you please forgive and take me back?"

Ginny taken back by this sudden change in Harry instead she just clung to his shoulders and spoke in a whisper to him, "Of course Harry, you are forgiven. But do me a favor and next time please talk to me, don't run away."

"I promise, Ginny. Ron, glad to see that you finally realized that Hermione is the only girl for you, and yes Hermione I know I am acting weird but I will have plenty of time to explain to you why when we all get to my aunt and uncles house. Yes, Ginny, I said all of us. I would like you to go with me, I will take care of your mum, no worries." He saw the look on her face when he said the last line about taking her with him and taking care of her mother. Mrs. Weasley was a wonderful woman but she could be overly protective to at times. "Now seeing as we are almost to the station, I would rather we finish this talk later." With this he took the letter from Fawkes and put it in his pocket to read later. Now was not a time to think about everything again. Then Fawkes took off with a small pop, to await for Harry at home.

"Ok, Harry, but we have a lot to talk about and I really want to know why you are acting all funny." Hermione finally able to find her voice finally chimed in as they pulled into the station.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there to greet them as usual but they noticed that something was out of place, the children walked up to them but they were no longer sad as they had been days before when they were at the funeral but they look like nothing had happened at all.

"Oh, good you are all here," Mrs. Weasley began " now I know that you have to go with them Harry, but I want you to know that we will have you out of there as soon as possible. Also I want to make sure that you remember the wedding is going to be in two weeks–" Harry cut her off there before she could go much further.

"Mrs. Weasley, I remember that the wedding is going to be in two weeks however, I would like to request that it be moved from headquarters, to my home, I will send details within the week. Next, WE will only be at the Dursley's for a week so we will be home on Friday."

"We?" She was standing there with a look of shock on her face as if some one hit here with a petrifying charm.

"Yes, we all four of us will be going to the Dursley's this year. Again, you will understand within good time, but I am afraid that it is no longer safe for us to be standing here so it is time to go. We will see you on Friday, and oh yeah, you might want to go to the Burrow tonight, you will have someone there who will want to speak to you. Good bye." And with that he gave her a hug, and turned to leave. The others soon behind them as they too gave hugs. Mrs. Weasley was so stunned by what she was hearing that she did not even register that they were walking away until they were gone, when she turned back to Arthur for some kind of explanation but there was none to give. Deciding that this was best since someone was watching the Dursley's they turned and went home to check up on the tip that Harry gave them.

As the four of the teenagers walked from a stunned Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, towards the Dursley's no one said anything. When they finally reached them, Harry turned to his aunt and addressed her completely ignoring the fact that his uncle was present.

"Aunt Petunia, these are my friends, they will be accompanying me to stay until Friday morning, at which time I will put extra protection wards onto the house and leave for the final time. I know that we will not all fit into the car so we will meet you at the house, we will be appariting straight into my room and there will not be any need to contact me for meals we will be able to take care of that our selves this time around. I will let you know when we leave on Friday." Before waiting for a response he turned to the other three/

"Since Hermione is the only one with a apparation licence we will side along apparate together so as not to get caught. Everyone take a hand and I will apparate us since I know where I am going."

With that they were gone. 


End file.
